


5 times peter tried to impress michelle + the 1 time he actually does

by awespiring



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, peter being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespiring/pseuds/awespiring
Summary: Peter really wanted to impress Michelle, but that's a lot harder than he expected.





	5 times peter tried to impress michelle + the 1 time he actually does

**i.**

Peter is a notorious no-show for decathlon practices, events, and basically anything else school related. Everyone knows that and it isn’t a secret, even Ned seems a little disappointed in him. But, that isn’t the point. MJ should have kicked him off the team ages ago but she couldn’t bring herself to actually do it, mostly because he was a genuine asset to the team when he was there. Peter was smart--no, incredibly smart--she could see that. She wasn’t going to assume why he was always gone or why he was always making excuses, because it was, frankly, none of her business. Peter had always had a rough time in school, mostly the result of Flash, but also because of everything that happened to him. Peter had a good head on his shoulders, especially with May being his only real parental figure around. MJ had met her, and loved her, which is why she knew whatever was going on meant Peter probably had a reason behind it. But, that still didn’t account for the fact that they (mostly MJ) needed him to show up to practices more. Somehow they had managed to make it to state conference this year, which for MJ, was super important.

In Peter’s mind, him making an effort to show up might actually catch Michelle’s attention. In retrospect, it sounded like a good plan to gain the courage to finally, _really_ talk to her. _Surprise_ , he was wrong.

He starts showing up to practice every day when they return from Winter Break, even going so far as too show up early and ask MJ if she needs help setting up. He always has the answer to every question, even the oddball ones MJ would ask him to throw him off his game. It never worked. Peter thought it would be smooth sailing from then on until MJ finally busted the little bubble he had been living in.

“I’m not going to congratulate you or anything.” MJ tells him, glancing at him every now and then as she flips through her flash cards. Practice hadn’t started yet, so it was just the two of them.

“What?” Peter asks, his voice a little high-pitched and scared. “What do you mean?”

“Showing up to practice and actually studying.” MJ deadpans. She didn’t look upset, but she did look annoyed and unimpressed. “You should already have been doing it from the beginning.”

Peter should have known that it would backfire because of course, it’s MJ. MJ is a no bullshit ‘I’ll say what I need to, to your face’ kind of person. It’s actually terrifying sometimes.

“ _Oh_.” Was all Peter could manage to get out.

“That being said,” MJ sighs, looking up at him, “don’t stop showing up now because I will hurt you if you do.”

Most people would probably be slightly offended or scared by the threat, but it makes Peter laugh. He hands her the remaining cards as everyone starts piling inside the classroom.

“I’m serious, Peter.” MJ says to him as he walks over to Ned, who’s already seated.

Peter, in response, puts his hands up in surrender. He can see MJ trying to hide the laugh behind the cards covering her mouth as she looks down at the podium. Peter still takes that as a win, even if it wasn’t.

**ii**.

Peter never understood MJ’s _genuine_ infatuation with books. She always had one in her hand or next to her. Ninety-percent of their school day was spent with her head inside a book, obliviously to everything outside and around her. The only thing that mattered to her was whatever she was reading on those pages. Peter was surprised when he could get a few words out of her from time to time. A mumbled no or yes from time to time, or the occasionally ‘losers’ which was definitely directed towards something stupid or nerdy he and Ned had just done or talked about.

He also knows that MJ likes to reread her books too, which is why she was on her third read of ‘Of Human Bondage’. It was a sizeable book to, so it kind of baffled Peter how fast she could finish it. But it was MJ, so it also made complete sense. He also knew that it was the only book he couldn’t pull her attention from, so it had to be one of her favorites. And, of course, Peter rents it from the school library in secret and reads it in the span of a week. He also tried to learn every possible detail and plot point, all in an effort to gain MJ’s attention during lunch. Yes, she sits with them, but she hardly ever speaks.

It’s a Wednesday afternoon, both of them quietly sitting at the lunch table, Ned nowhere to be found. In reality, he was with Betty on the other side of the cafeteria. But, that wasn’t the point--this is the first time that Peter has sat alone with her since she started hanging out with him. It seemed like the perfect time to strike up a conversation with her, so he does.

He asks her about four or five questions in rapid succession, which she answers without hesitation. Something about her favorite part of the book and how much she liked the ending, maybe some other stuff, but Peter was holding his breath hoping he wouldn’t think he was a complete loser for wanting to talk to her. But, MJ doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest and even asks him a couple questions in return. Silence falls over them towards the end of lunch and when the bell rings, MJ slowly gets her things together.

“Did you read the book because you actually wanted to or because you wanted to seem cool?” She asks out of the blue, shoving her book into her bag.

Peter groans internally, but quickly recovers and answers, “No, I actually like the book. It’s really good.”

“That’s good. Because I figured when you kept staring at me in the library while you were trying to find it was because you were only getting it to read because I was reading it, and that’s little weird and stalker-ish.”

“No, I--I actually really like it.”

“Well, here,” MJ says, pulling a random book out her bag that looked just as big and daunting as the one he had previously read, “this is another one I like.”

Peter knew this was a test, but he took the book from her regardless.

“Let me know what you think.” MJ tells him with a small smile, though it could have been a smirk. Peter couldn’t tell at this point and maybe she was just fucking with him now.

He didn’t think this through, at all.

**iii**.

This is all started because Ned decided to start inviting MJ to their bi-weekly movie nights, which admittedly, was not cool on Ned’s behalf. But, he liked to watch Peter embarrass himself and with Peter being _Peter_ , it was almost a constant thing. Peter does eventually come to terms with it and realizes that maybe it isn’t so bad, because MJ actually likes watching Star Wars and Harry Potter and all the other random things they like to binge. She’s actually super cool, but Peter already knew that.

The thing that wasn’t cool was when he started to become a no-show, even at his own apartment-- but who else was going to keep the city safe from muggings and robberies? Spiderman was a priority and he couldn’t deny that. He had a responsibly to the city and himself, that mattered. He didn’t account for the fact that MJ might be upset about him not being there and that changed things for him. Spiderman always won the battle, he couldn’t risk people dying or something bad happening because he wasn’t there. He didn’t want to fail.

MJ eventually had enough of his flakiness one night and told Ned she was leaving, Peter or no Peter.

Peter was right outside the door the entire time this conversation was happening and for the first time, he wishes he could take the suit off, give it up. It was weird hearing MJ talk about him when he wasn’t around, almost like he was betraying her by not being there. Maybe he was.

He reaches for the doorknob as soon as she does, causing Peter to nearly tumble in as MJ swings it open. The look she gives him is what Peter can only describe as disappointment and, maybe, a little sadness.

“What, Peter?” She stares at him, still holding the door. “Are you going to move?”

Peter stutters but he can’t get a word out and ends up standing there like an idiot. He does move, though, reluctantly.

“Bye.” Is all she says to both of them, clearly angry.

“MJ, wait--” Peter shouts and he nervously looks back at Ned, who knows exactly what he’s planning on doing. Which frankly, Ned is totally against this idea and furiously shakes his head, but Peter ignores him.

“ _Why_?” She asks, whipping back around to look at him. Her arms are crossed over her chest and since she’s an inch or so taller, she’s looking down at him. It makes her look menacing, terrifying, but it also reminds Peter how much she seems to care about their new-found...friendship? He wouldn’t even call it that, he didn’t know what it was. “Unless you want to admit why you’re never here, don’t say anything.”

“MJ, it’s--it’s really hard to explain,” Peter tells her, looking back at her pleadingly. “But,--”

“ _Look_ , I know you’re Spiderman--I get that. But, if you promise to hang out with your friends, don’t bail on them. Be honest and just tell us you can’t make it. It’s not cool to show up two hours late and act like everything is fine.”

For the first time, Peter doesn’t want to say anything.

“You knew?!” Ned asks, more excited than surprised.

“It’s Peter.” MJ tells him and that’s enough of an answer for all three of them.

“MJ, I’m sorry--if I had known that you already knew about it I would’ve--” Peter can’t seem to find his words again and he sighs, tightening his grip on the doorknob he was still holding onto.

“Would have what?” MJ asks flippantly, “Things wouldn’t be different. I just wanted you to be honest about it. I know you were about to make some big grand gesture about it, which is why I cut you off. We’re friends, right? You could have told me. I hang out with you almost as much as Ned. What’s the difference?”

_Because, I like you_ \--it’s the first thing that comes to Peter’s mind, but he can’t tell her. Not yet, not now.

“I don’t know,” Peter settles with, “I just don’t know how people are going to react to stuff like that. It’s hard to explain.”

“Well, I still have to leave. My dad wants me home and I have a curfew.” MJ says looking at the both of them before turning to leave.

“Okay. I’m sorry, again.” Peter tells her, moving by to let her pass.

“Don’t be sorry. Just tell me next time.” Is all she says before she vanishes down the stairs.

This is not how he _ever_ pictured that going.

**iv**.

He decides to buy the sketchbook a couple weeks after the incident. Mostly as an apology gift, but also because he wants MJ to know how he feels. The whole friendship thing was weird and not just for Peter. He could accidentally brush up against MJ and they would immediately part like the red sea. So, maybe he shouldn’t convey it in words and make it a sweet gesture instead.

He buys a simple one, brown leather with some faint engraving, just to add to the bleakness of the flat surface of the book, and it even had one of those little wrap strings to use around the book. It didn’t seem like too much and that was what Peter was going for. MJ _hated_ grand gestures, they made her incredibly uncomfortable. So, when he decides to slide the yellow post-it note inside the gift, it seems like the perfect way to go about things. But, it also makes him feel like a coward. Peter does it anyways.

It’s a Friday when Peter finally gains the courage to give it to her. They’re sitting down together at the homecoming assembly, again Ned seemed to be off with Betty. Peter didn’t seem to mind his Ned’s absence, he was actually really happy for him. Besides, MJ and Peter were comfortable enough by now that they could hold a conversation together and not let it fall into a weird, awkward silence of not knowing what to say. Peter turns to her eventually and tells her, “Hey, I actually got you something--it’s not a big deal--”

But, all of the changes when Brad decides to the biggest douche of them all and call MJ out in front of the entire school. Peter can feel the anger and embarrassment radiating off of her. It also looks like she’s trying to reflect all the attention off of her by sinking behind him, hoping that everyone would get a clue. They don’t.

“MJ,” Peter whispers, “everyone’s staring.”

“You don’t think I know that, dipshit.” She says quietly but rushed and annoyed.

Brad starts off by asking her to the dance and Peter can feel MJ shaking her head to herself. There was no way this was actually happening right now. But, the real cherry on top is when he takes a breath and finds her in the crowd and makes eye contact with both of them.

“I think you’re a really cool girl, MJ--would you want to be my girlfriend?”

“ _Fuck_.” MJ curses beside him and suddenly a microphone is thrust into her hand.

Peter can see how clammy her hands are and how she’s starting to zone out, and for a split second, he thinks she might have a panic attack. But, she clears her throat and simply says, “No.”

There’s a collective gasp and the microphone screeching before the sound is turned off. Peter half-expected Brad to get pissed and storm off, but he walks out with his head down, completely embarrassed. He can hear people saying things about MJ and how rude she was being, but she’s entitled to her own decisions.

They leave soon after, sneaking back into the hallway where it was still empty while the assembly continued. Peter swears that MJ looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment, but she gathered herself. Plus, Peter didn’t want to be a dick and ask her if everything was okay because no--you just don’t do that.

“Didn’t you say that you got me something?” MJ asks to avoid talking about what just happened, “Before, you know--”

“Oh, yeah!” Peter remembers, quickly reaching into his bad to pull out the book, but he’s quick to snatch the paper from the front page, without even looking. It was terrible timing and he knew that it would only make things worse, so he just hands her the book, hoping she doesn’t notice how shaky his hand is.

She doesn’t say anything at first, grabbing it from him and rubbing her hands over the leather, almost admiring it. There’s a small smile on her face when she looks up at him and he can’t help but smile too.

“I know that you’re other one was almost filled up and I saw it at the store. I thought you might like it, so I bought it. It’s not a big deal or anything. You’re just always writing it notebooks so I figured you would want a nice sketchbook.”

“How much do I owe you?” Is the first thing out of her mouth and it almost makes Peter laugh, but he stares back, confused.

“Nothing. It’s a gift.” Peter tells her and MJ stares at him for a second before looking down.

“ _Oh_. Thanks, Peter.” He’s watching her flip through the pages and silently regrets pulling out the note because maybe it would have been a good thing, maybe she would have thought it was sweet. “Was that it?”

Peter nods reluctantly, “Yeah. I was going to give it to you earlier, but--”

“Yeah.” She says quickly. She doesn’t need Peter to elaborate any further. But, part of him wishes he would have just given to her right then. Things happen for a reason though, right?

**v**.

“So, you and Brad are cool now?” Ned asks, adding another piece to their lego set.

“He apologized, yeah,” MJ tells him, full focus on the semi-built Millenium Falcon sitting in front of her. “I guess he realized that I’m not that kind of person and that he could have just talked to me. But, he’s a little too showy for me. Like, he constantly feels the need to impress people. It’s weird.”

“ _He’s_ weird.” Peter pipes up from the kitchen, grabbing three juice pouches for all of them. MJ snorts quietly and Ned tells him to hurry up so he can help contribute to the monster project in front of them. “How are you liking the sketchbook?” Peter asks offhandedly.

“It’s nice. I’ve gotten about half a book of sketches drawn, nothing Picasso worthy--I could show you a few if you want.” She tells him, pointing her finger towards the bag sitting on the couch.

“Oh no, I got this.” Peter tells her before she can move. He quickly grabs the web shooter MJ had been playing around with earlier from the counter and fits it onto his wrist.

The next few turn of events were _nothing_ that Peter, MJ, or Ned could have prepared for.

Peter shoots a web at both her bag and book sitting on the edge of the couch, pulling it towards him. But, instead of avoiding everything on the counter like he should have, it hits the Millenium Falcon full speed, crumbling it to pieces. Ned full on yells and MJ almost looks like she’s going to join in until her sketchbook drops on the ground, falling open to a random sketch.

Though, it wasn’t as random as Peter thought when he gets a closer look--because it’s him. Given, it wasn’t a bad sketch at all, but he can feel MJ’s eyes burning into his soul before she quickly snatches up the book and shoves it in her bag.

He almost wants to smirk, but MJ’s blushing and he doesn’t want to hurt her feelings. He clears his throat and looks apologetically at Ned, who’s holding his hand out.

“We literally talked about using the web shooters inside. Nothing good ever happens, dude.” Ned sighs like a disappointed parent and plants the web shooter on the counter beside him. “You’re building it back to halfway by yourself now.”

And that’s how Peter spent his next six hours of the night, watching his friends sit on the couch and snack while he put everything back together, piece by _piece_.

Moral of the story, _don’t_ try to impress the girl you like with your special gadgets or powers. It’s never a good combination.

**vi**.

He can hear her laughter from halfway down the hall. Peter looks immediately, seeing her crowded against her locker, sketchbook in her arms, smiling up at Brad. _Brad_ , who happened to be leaning against the locker like a typical dude trying to put the moves on a girl.

And frankly, Peter had enough. He had been suffering in silence for weeks now and couldn’t do this any longer. He liked her, she needed to know. It wouldn’t hurt their friendship, he knew that. But, he was only hurting himself by not saying anything. So he’s freaking doing this. _Right now_.

He slams his locker shut and throws his bag over his shoulder, walking towards MJ. He can hear his footsteps against the linoleum and maybe MJ can as well because she looks up at him as he gets closer. He’s only an inch from her when he actually stops, completely ignoring Brad standing in front of him.

“MJ, I need to--” He doesn’t even get the sentence out before MJ steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him like nothing he had ever experienced before.

It was like they had been doing this for years, nothing forced, nothing off about it. It felt _right_. And Peter can almost feel them slipping into uncharted territory before Brad finally clears his throat. MJ pulls back with a smile, arm still draped around Peter’s neck.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to tell you--Peter and I have been together for a while, we wanted to keep it a secret but--” She shrugs, “I think it’s about time.

The only thing Peter can think is--well... _nothing_. He has no idea what’s happening, but he’s not against it either. Brad gets the hint and leaves soon after, finally looking defeated. MJ almost seems a little surprised that Peter handled that so well.

“The answer was yes, by the way.” MJ tells him after a moment, flipping to the back of sketchbook to pull out a yellow piece of paper. She shoves it against his chest and Peter felt like he had died, right there, in the hallway. He swore he had pulled out the note before giving it to her, so he quickly searches through his backpack for the same piece of paper being crumpled in his hand, only to find the receipt at the bottom of his backpack.

“I’m such an idiot.” He tells himself, letting his bag sag down to his side, staring at MJ. “How long have you known?”

“Since before the Lego incident.” She tells him honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

“The lego--are you _serious_?” Peter asks, looking betrayed. “I probably look like such a loser. I’m sorry, MJ.”

“You always look like a loser. But, I know you’ve just been trying to impress me all the time. It was actually kind of nice. No one had done anything like that for me. Part of me just wanted to let you suffer. The note just confirmed what I had already figured out a long time ago, Parker.”

“I can’t believe you.” Peter laughs, “But, what about that drawing I saw. What was that about?”

“That. _Right_. I was going to give it to you as a gift--like in return for the sketchbook, but I liked it too much--”

“So, you kept it for yourself?” Peter asks and MJ nods slightly, trying to hide the smile on her face.

“You always impress me, Peter. You don’t have to do anything crazy to make me like you. Just that way you help people and treat them is impressive enough for me.” MJ tells him, bumping his shoulder and walk past him. He quickly turns and sprints to catch up with her.

“ _Wait_ , so are we...” Peter motions between the two of them with his fingers.

“Yes, but--” MJ clears her throat and says quietly, “I don’t know how to do this stuff. I don’t even know what this is, just that I like you. So, I might need some time, but yes. We are.”

“Cool.” Peter smiles, gradually moving his hand toward her own to lace their fingers together.

MJ looks down and for a split-second, she might have panicked. But, she looks back up at him and he can see her visibly relax next to him.

“ _Cool_.” She agrees, squeezing his hand in return.


End file.
